Black Suit Occasion
by Porcelain-dolls
Summary: I thought this was gonna be a simple night over at the Cullens, but I was sorely mistaken. What torture has Alice come up with now? . . . Prom!


**_Hey! Yay! So, first fanfic. I hope you like it._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I watched out my window in anticipation as the familiar silver Volvo pulled into the driveway. I slammed my math book shut, and nearly tripped flat on to my face as I bounded down the stairs.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful creature I ever saw.

Edward never failed to take my breath away. I had memorized every feature of his face, yet I still could never get used to it.

"Don't be back too late." Charlie said lately. I went to grab my coat but saw out of the corner of my eye Charlie wink at Edward. Odd . . .

I felt a strange hyperactive current coming from the house. I looked at Edward, giving him a questioning look. I waited for him to give me an explanation, but it never came. He just stared ahead with a smug grin spread across his face.

Before I could even reach the front steps, much less the front door, Alice was hurrying me to get inside. It's just going to be one of those days.

It was the full deal. She had a counter filled with more cosmetics and make-up than I had seen at a single department store. Too bad it probably won't do any good. But I was scared to even think about what she had in her closet for me to wear.

Alice went to work right away. "Guess there's no time to protest." I grumbled under my breath. Alice giggled. "Your so silly Bella. Just trust me. You will not regret this." I already do.

The torture couldn't go by fast enough. There was so much make-up on my face I don't think my pores could breathe! How people could put up with having to wear this much everyday was beyond me.

There was a light knock on the door. "How are you Bella?" Edward asked through the wood.

"Bad! I thought we were just going to work on school stuff." I said annoyed. "I wasn't planning on being a life-size Barbie doll."

Alice sighed, "You only have to put up with this for a little while longer. But like I said, you won't regret this." I sighed in defeat.

At least the hair wasn't too bad. I talked to Alice a bit, as her hands weren't covering my face. But it was a little annoying when she kept closing her eyes to look at some vision, or so she told me. Her feather-light touch was nice though. I remember when mom would try to put my hair up, and the brush would pull hard on my head.

My hair ended up having little French braids come back from my hairline, near my ears, into a kind of half ponytail, and the rest was curled. Also added to it were tiny white flowers. It was pretty, but simple. Alice says the dress is more intricate. Fabulous, I wonder how much more, by her standards.

Alice went into her closet, and pulled out a long black garment bag.

She unzipped the bag, and pulled out an ankle length blue dress, with chiffon bits all over. It had French tags in the back, which means it was expensive. It was real pretty, but not my style.

Alice helped me slip into it. It felt like silk, and was oddly comfortable.

But as I was reveling in the comfort of the dress, my eyes focused on another object Alice was pulling out of her closet. A single black stiletto.

"Alice, I'm not wearing that." I pointed to the shoe.

"Why not?" Alice pouted.

"Look what already happened to this leg!" I pointedly shook my left leg. "That shoe is a death trap! Do you want me to kill myself?" But Alice just laughed.

She forced the tiny shoe onto my foot, and laced the ribbon around my ankle with quick precision.

I slowly walked down the steps, holding onto the stair rail with a death grip.

Waiting at the bottom, wearing a black tuxedo was my Edward.

"Wow. Um, you look nice." Was all I could say.

He chuckled. "Are you ready to go?"

"To where exactly?"

"You'll see."

So with that, he led me out, and we both got into a shiny black car.

**Authors Notes**

**Yay! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? This is gonna be a short story mostly. The next two chapters are gonna be much longer, as they are gonna be in Alice's pov and I can really get into the whole fashion aspect and visions :p**

**Comment and Reveiw! I need all the critiques I can get :)**

**Have a nice twilight**

**Jordan  
**


End file.
